My Win
by The Better Side
Summary: It's easy. All you have to do is forge on and face the struggles. One step at a time, one thing per hour, day by day. Celebrate over a win because each one, no matter how insignificant or monumental, is YOURS.


First things first; this story is a bit different. You'll see after you read. I hadn't meant for it to be this long but I'm satisfied with it so yeah, I hope you enjoy. And yes, it's an oneshot. It's very light with absolutely no point but hey, that's what I do best. Haha. Very first Scrubs fic, for the record. *Hopes that comment will stop flamers* Haha. Unlikely.

* * *

**My Win**

* * *

_It's funny how the thing you wish for the most always slips from your grasp. _

"Dr. Cox, I-"

The elder doctor whistled, raised a finger, drew it across his own mouth and jerked it upwards to signal 'throwing away the key' and pointed at JD before continuing his power walk down the halls of Sacred Heart. JD watched him scurry away and couldn't help but look hurt. He slowly turned and looked for another doctor for help.

_How one action you make can lead to worst devastations._

Elliot Reid watched the slightly overweight man lying before her jerk back and forth with convulsions. She called frantically for a nurse and begun to strap on some gloves, screaming for a cart. Her heart raced, her mind whirled. A man was dying and she needed to save him.

_How the harder you try to achieve it, the farther it seems to go._

"So?"

Carla smiled sadly at Nurse Roberts and said, "Not yet."

"It'll happen."

"I hope so." The lounging was in the woman's voice as she turned and clutched a file to her chest. Worry lines creased her forehead and she bit her lip. Hope was all she could do now while she waited for the reports. Reports that would tell her whether she was able to carry a child or not.

_How you obsess over it until it becomes reality._

The flat line sounded and everyone in the surgery room immediately deflated, their shoulders slumping. Christopher Turk hung his head and closed his eyes, his blood soaked, gloved hands hanging before him, almost taunting.

He felt a clap on his shoulder and turned to stare solemnly at his friend, Todd. "You tried your best."

Turk nodded slightly and waited for the man to leave. He glanced down at the man, the recently deceased man, and stared for a moment before walking out.

Had he really tried his best? He couldn't help but ask himself as he threw his dirty scrubs in the trash. In the back of his mind, the constant fear of not being able to have a child lurked and he wondered once again if that had deterred the surgery.

_How you pretend you don't want it although it eats away at you._

"Perry! Hi! I want you to meet Kevin."

Dr. Cox let out a slight growl as he laid his eyes on his ex-wife, whom he still lived with as she cuddled up to a young, probably new, intern with a dimple. He sent Kevin one look and he scurried away.

"Now why'd you do that?" Jordan asked, frowning. She got a scowl from her ex and he continued onwards, trying desperately to block the image of the brown haired woman from his mind.

But it didn't work. Because, when he walked into a patient's room, he saw her face, frowning at him. Dr. Cox groaned, shook his head dramatically and promptly walked out.

_How it becomes apparent that it's no longer believed._

"Hey Kelso."

"Howdy, Dr. Kelso."

"Nice day, Kelso!"

"Bob Kelso, how's it going?'

"What's cracking Bobbo? Oops sorry, I can't talk right now. I have dying people to save and God knows that he can't do a thing about it so he puts all the burdens on my ever so muscular shoulders and hopes, prays, that he can be as good as me in this life saving game. So far, it's 67 to_ zero_. Ah-Ha-Ha. And let's not forget that I have you riding my back if someone ends up dead so I am just going to wa-ah-ah-alk away and pray to _myself_ that you grow a heart because I suspect that yours is two sizes two small."

"See you later then, Perry." Bob Kelso walked on and then stopped in his tracks. He turned to face all the people who had greeted him and grimaced. When had he become _friendly_ enough to approach?

_How you start to doubt yourself._

JD raced down the hall, a file in his hands, his face concentrated as he headed towards a patient's room. Just as he turned the corner, a leg jutted out. But, he saw it a moment sooner, hopped over it and continued his fast pace down the hall.

The foot retracted and the Janitor took its spot, a baffled expression on his face. He glanced down at his foot then back at Dorian who had disappeared through crowds of people.

He had timed that just right. Why, he had even set up a bucket of pain so when JD was to fall, he'd land right in it.

A scream punctured the air and the Janitor turned to see Turk pull himself up off the floor, red paint dripping down his face. "Who put that red pain there!?" He demanded.

The Janitor shrugged. He was pleased momentarily but true gratification would not come from dunking the African American doctor.

He wanted the Caucasian. That was the real victory.

Another scream sounded and the Janitor frowned and shook his head in disappointment when he saw Ted stand up, the paint caking his face.

Wrong Caucasian.

_But then...something happens..._

"Newbie, come here."

_Across the hall,_"Baby, I have to talk to you."

_In the head office_, "Ted, am I friendly to you? God man, what is that on your face? Are you dressing as clowns again? Damn it Ted, I told you the first time. It's not amusing!"

_Room 45_, "...What happened? Are you an angel?"

JD blinked before he hurried over to his beloved mentor, wondering if he had just been hearing things but certainly not going to pass up the opportunity to be acknowledged.

Fortunately, he had heard right. Dr. Cox handed him a file. "It's all yours now."

JD blinked again glanced down at the file, feeling ready to burst with pride. Was he really getting one of Dr. Cox's patients? Did he seriously trust him _that_ much? Oh Lord, he hadn't had a speech prepared! "Uh...I'd like to think my mother, of course for birthing me. My best friend, Chris because he showed me how to be 'dope'. And, last but not least, I'd like to thank you, Dr. Cox because you've been the best mentor a young boy could have. Oh! And the movie 40 year old Virgin because it gave me hope-"

A sharp whistle stopped the man's speech and he looked to see Dr. Cox with his arms folded, an irritated expression masking his face. He let the whole thing slide with a simple shake of his head to clear it and said, "The patient reminded me of that devil woman and I could barely stand to look at her. So now, she's your problem."

John Dorian watched his mentor retreat before calling, "Devil woman was a superb movie."

He didn't care what circumstances had played out for him to get the patient. He just knew it had been Dr. Cox's and he had spoken to him for a fleetingly second before pawning the patient off.

The giddy man made a mental note to write about this in his diary.

Elsewhere, Turk gave his wife a somber look as she turned to ask, "What's up baby?"

The bald man let out a loud sigh, having already washed his face. "I think your not getting pregnant is ruining my mojo."

She gave him a completely dumbfounded look. "Excuse me?"

"I killed a man today, baby! Because you haven't got pregnant yet! I need a baby in that stomach, sweetie!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ that your seed hasn't fertilized my egg!"

Turk gasped and gave wandering eyes warning glares before he lowered his voice and whispered heatedly to his wife, "You can't go around mentioning my seed in public baby!"

"Well don't go insulting my stomach over your mojo." She retorted angrily. They stared at each other before laughing. "Are we seriously arguing over this?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, baby. I know it isn't your fault. I'm just...stressed."

"I am too." Carla sighed and let her husband squeeze her to his chest. She noticed the doctor before he even arrived over to them and started to hyperventilate a tad. "Turk, baby, the results are back."

In the office of Bob Kelso, the Sacred Heart lawyer exclaimed, "You aren't friendly at all sir!" In his monotone voice before explaining, "I fell in a bucket of paint."

"Of course you did."

Down the hall from there in room 45, Elliot Reid stood while she smiled down at the over weight man as he awoken.

"No sir, I'm not an angel. I'm your doctor, remember? Elliot Reid? Although yes," She flung her blond hair over her shoulder. "I can pull off the angel look."

_...that makes you realize everything will be okay and that all the worrying you did was for nothing._

JD exited the patient's room and had to admit that she did resemble Jordan fairly. He turned and ran right into Dr. Cox.

"God Newbie, you couldn't see a rhinoceros in front of you if there were giant neon signs and arrows."

He drifted away to picture it and snapped back to attention when the elder doctor snapped his fingers. He started to walk away but JD called, "Hey Dr. Cox, why'd you really give me that patient?"

"I told you why Newbie. The resemblance was uncanny."

"Why should someone looking like Jordan bug you?"

It was then when they both knew that John Dorian had got him. The younger of the two males silently applauded himself for the feat. He'd have to jot this down in the diary as well. Dr. Cox narrowed his eyes, scowled and stomped away, refusing to answer. More so, because the answer that came to mind was too horrifying to speak aloud.

_Speak of the devil._ Dr. Cox sighed, coming to a stop as his ex wife walked up to him."What? What is it now? Have you tired of drinking the blood of humans?"

She gave him a smile. "Oh Perry, you're so creative. Hey, next time you talk, warn me okay. I'd like to get a pillow to rest on."

He opened his mouth and she instantly tilted her head to the side and feigned sleep with loud snoring. He frowned and she perked up, grinning. "Darn it, I said _warn_ me." Then she leaned in, gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "See you at home!"

Dr. Cox made a big show of sticking his finger down his mouth at the statement. But when she was gone, he smiled and touched his cheek.

Across the hall, a couple jumped up and down giddily, laughing happily to themselves. The woman had a perfectly functioning 'stomach' and the man's 'seeds' was fine. They could have a child.

An older gentlemen walked passed them and barked, "Get back to work!" He watched them jump back in fright and smiled as he kept walking. He still had it.

When the chief of medicine disappeared down the hallway, the couple continued to jump around. Their friend had joined them. The same friend who had been vying after his mentor's attention all day and had been greatly pleased at receiving his file. He hugged his friends for their good fortune, turned to exclaim something aloud and was met with something sticky and wet hitting his face.

Lurking before him was a tall man with a bucket of paint in his hands. He smirked. He had gotten the Caucasian. Victory was his.

A few rooms down from there, stood a blond doctor. She had just saved a man from cardiac arrest whom she had managed to diagnose after wards. She was filling out his prescriptions and telling him that he'd be home in time for his daughter's birthday. The sun glowed through the window and lighted her hair, causing it to glow.

Much like an angel.

_You've conquered today and are ready for tomorrow._


End file.
